<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Skirt | Minsung by minhomeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170381">Pink Skirt | Minsung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomeow/pseuds/minhomeow'>minhomeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Crossdressing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomeow/pseuds/minhomeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung likes to dress in feminine clothes, what does Minho think about it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Skirt | Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung had worn his strawberry dotted apron despite Minho telling him he didn't need to wear an apron inorder to make tea.<br/>
Minho hummed to himself looking around Jisung's small apartment. He noticed a bundle of clothes infront of a mirror and picked them up.<br/>
"Sungie, I'll clean up a bit while you make tea" He took the clothes inside jisungs room, setting them down on his bed.<br/>
He was folding the clothes when he found a pink mini skirt among Jisung's clothes, he felt a pang at his chest thinking that it belonged to someone else.<br/>
But it was exactly Jisung's size and it smelled like Jisung.<br/>
Minho looked at the skirt in his hands as if it was something alien, he wanted to see Jisung in a skirt so bad.<br/>
"Hyung? I hope you're not 'organizing' my plushies again. you don't know their order " Jisung rushed inside the room to see his said boyfriend holding his pink skirt. He ran and snatched it out of his hand.<br/>
"I-it it's my sister's skirt" Jisung muttered holding the skirt in his hands.<br/>
"You have a sister?" Minho looked at him suspiciously and Jisung gulped nodding his head.<br/>
"And she's the same size as you then?" Minho teased and that was all it took for Jisung to start crying. Minho looked at him in shock not knowing what had made him cry.<br/>
"I-I'm so s-sorry I won't ever do it a-again, I- I know you think I'm w-weird I'msorry " Jisung rubbed his eye, clutching the skirt in his right hand.<br/>
" I don't think you're weird. do you want to know what I thought about when I saw that skirt?" Minho hugged him and Jisung hiccuped looking at him.<br/>
"I thought about how beautiful you'd look if you were to wear it" Minho brushed Jisung's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.<br/>
"S-so hyung doesn't think that Jisungie is weird?" Jisung mumbled and Minho shook his head and kissed his adorable boyfriend.</p><p>That was what happened weeks ago and Minho could never predict that Jisung would start wearing skirts and dresses while he was around.<br/>
Obviously he wasn't complaining but Jisung knew little about propper etiquette while wearing something short and tight or twirly.<br/>
Sometimes he bent too much or sit with his legs over Minho's lap and Minho did everything to avoid looking at him which made his little boy feel very insecure about himself.</p><p>Jisung was wearing a black mini skirt this time, with fishnets and a crop top. It was one of his bold outfits since it showed too much skin, he hadn't found the courage to show this one to his boyfriend but he wasn't planning on doing so anyway since his confidence was at it's lowest because of how Minho treated him lately.<br/>
Unfortunately Minho decided to pay Jisung a visit just when he was least expecting it.<br/>
"H-hi hyung, s-something you want?" Jisung didn't open the door fully to reveal himself, he had his doubts about Minho not liking him wearing feminine clothes. He chewed his bottom lip thinking of all the times he wore his so called 'cute outfits' and made Minho uncomfortable.<br/>
"Hi Sungie.. I came to visit my baby boy, are you busy? I should've probably called first" Minho scratched his neck and Jisung blushed at the pet name.<br/>
"I'm not busy" Jisung looked at him and Minho blinked.<br/>
"So can I come in?" Minho pointed at the door and Jisung realized he'd been hiding behind the door.<br/>
"Y-yes sure" Jisung opened the door and Minho went inside expecting a hug from Jisung's side but he walked away ignoring him.<br/>
That was when Minho noticed his outfit. Jisung always went for the cutest outfits but this time it was different, Minho groaned internally thinking about all the ways Jisung was going to torture him tonight and be oblivious to it all.<br/>
"Sungie? where are you going?" Minho stood with his arms open and Jisung turned to him reluctantly.<br/>
"Changing c-clothes, I'll change and c-come back" He stuttered already feeling his tears well up, he didn't want to change his clothes he loved how he looked he wanted Minho to feel the same way about it too.<br/>
"Can I ask why? your clothes look just fine " Minho stepped closer smiling at him.<br/>
Jisung's eyes were teary. Minho knew that he was sensitive, and he enjoyed this trait of him more than he should.<br/>
Eventhough Minho hated to see him cry he loved to be Jisung's comfort zone whenever he felt overwhelmed. He didn't mind getting his shirt wet if it meant he could hold Jisung a little longer.<br/>
"Hyung you d-don't have to pretend, it's o-okay if you don't like it." Jisung fiddled with his fingers, scratching bits of polish from his painted nails.<br/>
"Jisung, first of all look at me. and what am I pretending to like?" Minho asked softly. Jisung looked up at him, his teary eyes shining in the dim light.<br/>
"Y-you could've s-said that you didn't l-like m-me wearing s-skirts and stuff.. you kept avoiding me whenever I d-dressed up for you.. I understand it's strange, I l-look strange b-but I'll stop I won't d-do it again" Jisung couldn't even look at minho, he felt so stupid. he was saying all of that while wearing another one of his outfits.<br/>
Just thinking about putting this little habit of him aside made his heart ache. He loved to cross dress and he was so mad that it was called 'cross dressing'. Why does it have to be like this? Why can girls wear pants and jackets but boys can't wear skirts and dresses? Stupid stereotypes<br/>
Jisung was too caught up in his thoughts to notice tears rolling down his cheeks or Minho's arms embracing him.<br/>
"Jisung, I'm not pretending when I call you beautiful" Minho took a moment to wipe Jisung's tears for him.<br/>
"No one has the right to tell you how to dress, even if I didn't like it you shouldn't stop something that you like to do." He brushed his thumb over Jisung's bare back contemplating about what he wanted to say.<br/>
"And I like it, I like it too much for my own good.. you know I promised we'd take things slow and you're not helping" Minho half smirked, blushing a bit himself.<br/>
When Jisung realized that he read the situation all wrong he gasped his cheeks tinting under his makeup.<br/>
"..and you don't look weird or strange, if anyone ever tells you that I'll end them" Minho changed the subject thinking that it made Jisung uncomfortable. However Jisung smiled mischievously.<br/>
"So you want to tell me that it turned you on?" Jisung perked up his ears getting redder.<br/>
"Jisung.." Minho started but Jisung cut him off.<br/>
"Hmm that explains the poking I felt when we were cuddling the other day" Jisung concluded, while Minho looked at him in disbelief.<br/>
"I'm sorry Jisung, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Minho mumbled, feeling very embarrassed.<br/>
"Hyung, we're boyfriends now and I'm an adult.." Jisung pouted putting his hand on Minho's chest.<br/>
"Next time do tell m-me, I'll help you" Jisung looked at Minho only to find him smirking.<br/>
"Helping, is it?" Minho asked raising one of his eyebrows. Jisung squeaked pushing him away, making his boyfriend laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>